


Advanced Warnings:  Relative Happenings

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [5]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: What would a parent and people closest to the Tomorrow People think of their child's activities?DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Harry Steen, Tim, the Galactic Federation, Galactic Trig, Ginge and Lefty are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nicklelodean. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nicklelodean also. Warren Gray, Kim Sterling and the Frakth are characters of my own, and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the fourth installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and The Blue and the Green. This is the first multi-part story I have written for the archives. I've always wondered what the Tomorrow People's relatives thought about their abilities and going off world and fighting off bad guys.





	Advanced Warnings:  Relative Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Prologue  
The giant hairy figure of the Frakth stopped in front of the door. He was trembling, almost shaking uncontrollably at the job he would have to perform. The disc that he held in his hand contained a message. And not a very good one at that. The mission to the closed world called Earth had failed. Captured by a handful of native telepaths and a Federation agent. The master would definitely not be pleased.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing a spacious room, filled with books and paintings from across the galaxy. As the Frakth went inside, he noticed a dark shape looking out the window. The Frakth quickly came inside and kneeled before him.  
There came an undeniable feeling of terror from the Frakth. He could sense the evil permeating throughout the room. Even though it was the most spacious room in the castle, the Frakth felt like he was choking in a dark, encompassing prison.  
He noticed the figure turning around, walking toward the desk that was in the middle of the room. The hum of the monitor revealing itself from the bookshelf startled him. Suddenly the disc was snatched from his hand. The Frakth screamed within himself, certain that he was going to be killed.  
But instead, the humanoid put the disc inside a machine and activated it. The monitor showed how the Frakth were defeated and the telepaths who were responsible. The Frakth risked a glance upward toward the monitor to see that the humanoid seemed to be concentrating on two telepaths in particular. Both had coffee-colored skin and each retained a partial ability of their powers. The master seemed most interested in the male.  
The Frakth felt deathly eyes on him as he looked up to find his master intently looking at him. He immediately lowered his eyes again. Terror filling up his insides once again. He dared not look up again.  
He heard the master get up and go into the next room for about a minute. Then he came out. The Frakth was beginning to think that he might get out of here alive after all.  
Three words.  
"Look at me."  
The Frakth could not refuse. He looked up into the soulless eyes of the 'harbinger of death'. Suddenly his brain came on fire as memories were terribly ripped from his mind. Memories of his family, his coming of age ritual, friends, everything being torn asunder. Just when he couldn't stand no more, a sound came out of nowhere. Eventually he came to realize that the sound came from himself. He was screaming out as his whole body became enveloped in an all-consuming flame.  
The last memory he had was of the master leaving the room without a second glance, and then welcome, blessed oblivion.  
Part 1  
Sept 25, 1973 

The lab was very, very quiet. Tim couldn't understand the unnatural silence, particularly when two of the Tomorrow People were here. He had tried talking to both Warren and Carol but neither were very responsive. Tim made a reasonable deduction that the reason of Warren's silence was because of something that was in a letter he had recently received. It had been enough to have him stop studying and within fifteen minutes, have a suitcase packed up with him.  
Carol's silence, Tim had attributed to her family. Ever since the rescue of her sister a week ago, she would come to the lab in a sad, almost depressive state. She wouldn't tell anybody about what was going on except that her parents were having a hard time dealing with her adventures of the past year.  
A trio of familiar shapes materialized on the jaunting pad. Tim hoped that they would have better luck finding out what their friends was on their minds.  
Kenny was the one doing all the talking. He had gotten a letter from Ginge, who was on a cross country trip across Europe with his partner in crime Lefty and a bunch of other motorcyclists. They were due to come back to England in another couple weeks.  
The trio came to the table to discover the depressed duo in their own worlds.  
"Geez, somebody have a sale on gloom pills?" asked Kenny.  
No response.  
Stephen spoke up, "Tim, I need a glass of water."  
'What's the magic word Stephen?'  
A sound of exasperation came out of him, "Pleeease?"  
As Stephen picked up the glass, he was going to say something to Carol, but then Tim interrupted.  
'I am receiving a transmission from the Federation.'  
"Put it on the screen Tim," said John.  
The image of an elderly man appeared. Harry Steen. Galactic policeman.  
John smiled at the image, "Hello Mr. Steen. It's good to see you again."  
"Hello to you John. And the rest of the Tomorrow People. I see that all of you are doing well after your little escapade."  
John became curious, "Our escapade? You mean the Frakth? How do you know about that?"  
Steen gave a warm smile, "My 'little lost lamb', Kim told me all about how all of you helped her with the Frakth."  
Mention of Kims name got Warren's attention, who immediately made a sour-looking face, "From what she kept harping on, she didn't need or want our help."  
Steen looked directly at Warren, "Ah, you must be this Warren she was talking about."  
Warren raised his eyebrows as he looked at Steen warily.  
Kenny pathed to him [Looks like you made the top 10 on her list Warren.]  
[At ease, Kenny.]  
Carol spoke up, "How is Kim doing Mr. Steen? Will she get her memories back?"  
"Yes she will. It'll be about another of your Earth weeks before she is completely healed. Thank you for asking."  
"So Mr. Steen, to what do we owe the honor of your call?" asked John.  
"Well, since I was the first person to discover all of you. It is my honor and privilege to announce that we will be sending down a diplomatic courier. They will be arriving in a couple weeks to discuss an ambassadorialship with you."  
A surprised look came on the faces of each of them.  
"What does that mean Mr. Steen?" wondered Stephen.  
"It means that one of you will have the opportunity of a lifetime to become an ambassador for the Earth. Since there are five of you, actually six if you count Kim. You have enough to have a say in Federation policies."  
John seemed confused, "That's great Mr. Steen but I don't understand. We all assumed that the Earth was a closed world. How can we have a say in the policies of the Federation?"  
Steen explained, "Whenever there are enough telepaths on a given planet, they are invited to come to the Federation to help them prepare of the eventual membership of that planet. Usually it takes a couple hundred years for enough telepaths of a given race to assume control. The Federation has discovered recently that the earlier a telepathic community knows all about the Federation, the easier it is for the entire planet once their presence has been made. They'll know what to expect and what the Federation expects from them. We've been doing it like this for about 700 hundred years now."  
"Oh yeah, that's really recent," Warren said under his breath.  
John continued, "Thank you for the honor Mr. Steen, but why don't you just choose Ms. Sterling? She's from Earth, and what she told me, she's been off planet for about four years now."  
"Yes, but unfortunately Kim has other responsibilities, which you'll all find out about when you come to visit."  
The surprises just kept on coming. Even John was speechless.  
"Well, I must be going. I have too much paperwork to catch up on. Decide among yourselves who it will be. Although you might not want to make your decisions until after you've come up here and looked around. I know you have many questions, which will be answered in due time. Just remember, this is a long-term commitment. Not to be taken lightly. Good luck and I'll see all of you soon."  
The image went out, leaving the five young people with an important thought to wrestle with. All of a sudden everybody started talking at once about the recent news. Warren didn't get into the conversation, just taking it all in. After another minute he picked up his suitcase and started toward the jaunting pad.  
"Where are you going?" asked John.  
"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Chicago for awhile."  
John got up and went toward him, "You can't leave yet. All of us need to be here. This is a very important decision we all have to make."  
Warren became agitated, "No. This is an important decision the four of you have to make. I already told you, I have a life of my own. And being an ambassador of a galactic U.N. was not on my list."  
John seemed taken back by his words. He needed to be made to understand, "I understand that, but we also have a responsibility to the human race, to assure that when this planet does come up for membership, it'll be ready."  
"Yes, at the earliest, in two hundred years. I don't think I'm going to be around that long."  
He attempted to go to the jaunting pad but John blocked his way.  
"I'm not letting you go."  
I'm not letting you go?  
John immediately knew he said the wrong thing. But by that time, Warren had dropped his suitcase and came right into his face.  
"You're not letting me go? Did I just hear that right? You're not letting me go?"  
At the table, the trio were watching the developing proceedings with interest. As Stephen reached out for his glass, he noticed that the water inside was vibrating.  
"Who the blazes made you God, you pompous, arrogant weed? What gives you the right to dictate where and when I can go?"  
A shocked and embarrassed look spread across John's face. He peripherally glanced at the others, who were watching the whole thing. For some reason John felt that his leadership was on the line, so he decided he would need to be stern.  
"I'll tell you why. Because the fate of the world depends on what we do in its earliest days. I've also had my powers the longest and have led this group for a number of years now. That gives me the right."  
"Listen to yourself, you egotistical jerk. You probably just think I'm leaving just to get away. Have you even asked me why I'm going? Huh? You're so full of yourself sometimes that you don't see what else is going on. You're so busy with your inventions and telling people what to do, you don't listen to what anybody has to say."  
Stephens glass started to tremble.  
Now it was John's turn to become agitated, "I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about all of this. This is the chance of a lifetime."  
Warren countered, "Yes, a lifetime. What do you think your parents will say when you tell them this? From what I keep hearing, they weren't to keen about the Frakth incident. Carol's parents are still having a hard time and now they have to find out that their daughter might be going to another planet for a number of years?"  
John was starting to come to the realization of something, "This has nothing to do with the offering is it?"  
Warren, for once, was at a loss for words. After all these years, it still seemed that John could tell what was going on inside his head. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time to discuss it. He once again moved toward the jaunting pad but John wouldn't get out of the way.  
"Move John."  
"No."  
Stephens glass was practically jumping up and down on the table.  
Warren was becoming angrier, "Move or I'll go through you."  
"Not until you tell me why it's so important for you to leave."  
There was an anger that Warren could sense rising out of him, "Job is sick. Very sick. I need to see him. Now!"  
With that last word, Stephens glass leaped off the table and flew across to the other side of the lab. Missing John by at least a foot. Shock and surprise registered on each of their faces.  
John looked at the spot where the glass had shattered to the floor. Seeing all the pieces laying there reminded him of his fragile relationship with his one-time best friend. He felt like it was breaking apart.  
Warren felt distressed. He had been feeling this way since he got his new-found abilities. But for the past week, he had been feeling so unbalanced. So much so that when the letter came, it just added to his frustration. It was like he was losing focus of himself.  
"I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to do that."  
"It's okay. I should've asked you sooner what was going on."  
Warren looked around to find everybody looking at him. He felt he should say something but figured that it would only come out wrong. He picked up his suitcase and stepped onto the pad.  
[You are coming back right?] asked Carol.  
[Of course I am. I'm just going to check on a good friend of mine. It'll only be a week.]  
Warren turned to look at John, "You have fun on your vacation okay?"  
John nodded, "Give my regards to Job for me."  
"I will. And I'll tell you everything when I come back. I promise."  
Warren gave John a two-fingered salute. John surprised himself by giving one back. They hadn't done that to each other since they were kids.  
"I'm ready Tim."  
'Take care Warren.'  
Warren jaunted out.  
John continued to stare at the spot where Warren was a few seconds ago. Thinking about the times when they were able to really talk to each other. It seemed lately that they couldn't agree on anything.  
"If this is what you two act like when you're friends, I'd hate to be around when you two are enemies."  
John walked to the table, "Job is a very important person to Warren. He helped him through a lot when he was younger. I haven't personally met him but he sounds like a good person to have around."  
An unconvinced Stephen made a grunting noise, causing John to give him a sour look as he came to the table and sat down. He gathered each of them in by eye, "I apologize to everyone here. What I said earlier made it look like nobody could make a decision without me. And there have been times when each of us has contributed something for the betterment of us all."  
'Which is the reason you are going on a little vacation.' replied Tim.  
John could've sworn he heard a teasing tone in his voice.  
Stephen brought up something that Warren had said earlier, "He is right. How will our parents respond when we tell them?"  
Kenny noticed his friend particularly worried about it, "Have you told you parents yet Stephen?"  
Stephen had a guilty look on his face, "No. I've tried but my father is so busy and when I try to bring it up with my mum, she changes the subject. It's like they don't want to know."  
"Well, since it seems some of us will be out of the loop for awhile, maybe we should take this week to spend some time with our families. At least find out what they think of all this including the upcoming ambassadorship," suggested John.  
"I agree," an excited Kenny replied. He literally jumped up from the chair and went to the jaunting pad.  
"Where are you going?" asked Carol.  
"I'm going to let my mum know the good news. I'm going to be Earth's ambassador to the Federation. Have a good vacation John. Bring me a fresh coconut from the Caribbean's. I've always wanted to try one."  
Before anyone could move or protest, the youthful twelve year old dematerialized.  
There were times when John was jealous of Kenny's youth. Although the energetic youngster had seen a lot more then kids his age, he seemed to retain his exuberance for life and his sense of humor.  
[Stephen.]  
[What?]  
[Don't forget about tonight. You said you were going to help me with my geometry.] pathed Kenny.  
Stephen watched as John went to the jaunting pad, [I won't. It'll be a little bit because my father is taking all of us out to dinner.]  
[Right then. See you soon.]  
"Well, I hope everything goes well while I'm gone."  
"Don't worry about us John. Just think about the good time you're about to have. Enjoy yourself for a change." said Carol.  
"I will do just that," a determined John said, "Tim, I'll let you know when I'm ready. I'm going to the house to pick up a couple things."  
'I'll be waiting for you signal.'  
John jaunted.  
That left just Carol and Stephen in the lab. Carol noticed that Stephen seemed a little uncomfortable around her. She had a good feeling she knew what it was.  
"Have you tried seeing Jennifer at all?"  
Stephen was a little downcast, "I tried but your father wouldn't even let me in the house. Did I do something wrong?"  
Carol stood up, making her way to the jaunting pad. A determined look on her face.  
"No you didn't do anything wrong."  
She turned toward him, lifting her arms up in frustration, "They're just wigging out. I don't know what to do. But I have the feeling that it's all really going to hit the fan tonight."  
Stephen looked interested, "Why is that?"  
Carol sat down on the jaunting pad, "I overheard my dad talking to my mum about sending Jennifer and Dana to a friends house. I get the feeling that they're really going to talk to me about everything and try to dissuade me from associating with all of you."  
Stephen go up from the chair and walked to her as she explained that her parents were 'freaking out' over nothing. He sat down beside her, putting a comforting arm around her.  
"Well at least your parents seem concerned. Mine act like I never even broke-out. That everything is back to normal."  
Carol looked at him with mild surprise, "Really?"  
Stephen nodded, "I tried talking to my mum the other day about what happened last week but she just changed the subject. And dad is busy at work in the lab all the time. Although he did say something about wanting to talk to the family at this dinner he's taking us out to. He actually wanted to talk about what's been going on in my life."  
"Well there you go." Carol gave Stephen a reassuring smile.  
They sat there, each in their own thoughts about the important people in their lives. Finally they both got up at the same time.  
"Good luck with your parents Carol."  
"You too Stephen. See you later Tim."  
'Take care Carol.'  
The both teleported out.  
Tim had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing too much of his extended family this week. It would be a good time to catch up on recent data sent from the Federation Archives. As he made one last scan of the lab, he picked up a gleam from the other side of the room. If Tim had eyes, they would've widened at the sight that he saw. The glass that Warren had telekinetically thrown across the room was now sitting upright, all of the pieces were together. It was like it had never been thrown. Tim made a quick scan of it to be make sure. Yes, it was the same shattered glass, now made whole again. Tim had been keeping progress of their abilities since he was first activated, and none of them had displayed any kind of ability to put together material things. Well, it looked like Tim would be doing something on his own this week after all. He began bringing up all the charts and progress reports about their abilities, including the recent ones of Warren. It was time to find out what was going on here. It was going to be an interesting week.  
Part 2  
Sept 25, 1973  
John  
It had been a long time since John had been this nervous. Why was it that he could face alien shapechangers, motorcycle hoodlums and going to another planet but when it came to his parents, it seemed to be a different story altogether. It had been thirty minutes since he had told his parents in great detail, the events of the past year. From Stephens break-out to the recent Frakth encounter. It wasn't that they were totally in the dark about such things. John had done his best to keep them abreast of all that had happened since his abilities manifested themselves. But this time it was different. With what had happened recently and the invitation that the Federation offered. They seemed noticeably subdued. He could hear them arguing in the living room about the whole thing. In a way John had expected this kind of reaction. He even asked himself guiltily if it was because he was going on vacation that he choose this particular time to tell them. For the umpteenth time, he wished he could read minds and find out what they were talking about.  
Thomas Halloway looked in the direction of the kitchen, where his son was waiting for them to finish talking. He proceeded to go toward the fireplace and picked up his fathers pipe that was always set next to his picture. James Halloway was never one to beat around the bush. Thomas had vivid pictures of the father and son talks that went on beside the fireplace. Even though Thomas had vowed never to act like his father, over the years he had found out that in quite a number of ways he was. Including having the same important father and son discussions at the fireplace with a pipe in his mouth. As he lit the pipe, he watched his wife of over 20 years giving him a look of frustration, anger and worry.  
Jackleyn Halloway kept shaking her head in disbelief at her husband. She was having a really bad time understanding why he wasn't as upset as she was. Why it seemed like he was actually encouraging their only son to do these types of things.  
"Luv, I've told you time and time again. John is his own man now. With very important responsibilities-"  
Jackleyn interrupted him coldly, "And what about his own life. For goodness sakes Thomas, he's only seventeen. He should be worrying about what university he's going to, not wondering how to save the world. You've said it yourself that he should've finished out high school this year instead of graduating early last summer.  
"I know what I said, "he sternly replied, "but I also know that John felt like he was being held back. Krikey Jackleyn, John took as many advanced courses as he could in school and passed them easily. He felt he couldn't learn anymore from there. I have to respect that decision, especially after all that's happened in the past couple years."  
Jackleyn crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips, "I was hoping that when Warren came back, John would hopefully gain new insight on leading a normal life, and instead he turns out to be one too. How is he ever going to make friends if he associates himself only with these mind-readers? You know how John is."  
"Yes, I do. And I also know how it is to be alone and secluded. Or are you forgetting that when my parents died, I was only fifteen. I had to be the man of the house to my two younger brothers and sister? I couldn't do the normal things that a teenager could do. I was too busy raising my family and somehow making ends meet. I truly found out who my friends really were during that time. You would not believe how some of them were just outright jerks because I wouldn't go on about the town or to see a movie with them."  
"I realize that, but those were different circumstances. I'm fairly positive you didn't have mind powers to keep your siblings in line when they got out of hand. Or having a bunch of rejects from a Doctor Who convention trying to shoot you down. I don't appreciate the fact that someone keeps coming after him for one reason or another because he has these powers."  
"Well Jacky, my life is constantly in danger because of the work I do. Being a cop is sometimes a 24 hour job. Besides, what about that time I took a bullet for one of the royal family?"  
Jackleyn stuttered, "That was different. I hated it, yes. But that's your job. I've always accepted that but-"  
Thomas interrupted, "Well then it's the same for John. Do you really think I would've let him build that lab and go off to other planets and fight off the universes evildoers if I didn't see in him what I see in myself?"  
He moved toward the couch she was sitting on and sat beside her, taking the pipe out of his mouth. He grasped her hands and held them strongly, and looked directly at her.  
"He's dedicated luv. Just as I'm dedicated to being a cop, John's dedicated to being a person that these telepaths can turn to. I saw that in him when he first told me about all the powers he had. He told me what he had to do. He wants whats best for the whole human race."  
Thomas sighed inwardly and briefly thought how the parents of the other telepaths talked to their children. Maybe I should ask. He guiltily realized that the parents never had gotten together to talk about their children, or the very least, to just talk. Talk and discuss their uniqueness that no other parent in the world had.  
"Oh Thomas. This is so much more. This is on such a more grander scale. How can you be happy with your son practically taking the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. How?" she pleadingly asked.  
She came into his arms and let his gentle embrace and love envelope her. She knew her husband made sense when it came to all of this but it always hit her harder. It always did when it came to her only son. John was a long time in the making. The first two tries to get pregnant ended with two stillborn. The third was the charm as she saw a perfect little body that their love had made. She made no qualms about trying her damnedest to shield her son from all sorts of danger, to the point that there were times when her and Thomas would get in an argument about her coddling John too much. Where was the crime of having a child to raise, have them go to a good school, a good job and hopefully having a family of his own with a bunch of grandkids playing under grandma's feet? Not for the first time she cursed to the heavens. Why did John have to have these unearthly abilities? Why?  
The conversation they were having reminded her of the one they all had when John first told them the news that he was telepathic. She didn't react off the wall or anything but she did worry. Sometimes more than she should've. This past year had seen her son in so much activity and in constant danger, it was almost more than she could handle. Thankfully being a cop's wife for over twenty years had prepared her for something like this. Barely.  
Why couldn't he have just come out normal?!  
As suddenly as the thought popped up, she slammed them back down deep in her subconscious. She was proud of her son. But every so often those questions would rise up in her. They usually came into her mind unbidden when John would tell her about his latest going ons.  
"So are you going to let him go off to another planet again?" she asked.  
"I'm going to tell you what I told him. I think that he would be better staying here on Earth, in case more telepaths come up. He does have the most experience and all the other telepaths, in my opinion are too young or don't have the necessary capabilities to train any new ones that come around soon."  
"What about Warren?"  
"From what John tells me, Warren is not interested. He wants to pursue his life in other areas. I don't agree with what John says about keeping Warren exclusively to the telepaths. I think Warren should keep in mind the new responsibilities that he has with his newfound abilities but should be able to live out his own life. But what I'm trying to say is that John needs to find this all out on his own. This is a profoundly different leadership experience than I know of. He is literally in charge of a whole new evolution of mankind. I figure all I can do is be of support, listen and occasionally give out advice to him. But I can't tell him how to do things. Not anymore."  
"But he's our only son," she responded quietly.  
"I know luv. I know. But he has to know that we'll support him."  
It was quiet in the living room for a minute as Jackleyn just leaned against her husband. Content to be in comforting arms. After a bit she raised herself up and looked at him with understanding in her eyes.  
"I still will feel the way I do."  
"I don't expect you to feel any other way Jackleyn. I have my times of wanting to lock him up in the safest place possible. But we have to let John see things through."  
She leaned over to grab a couple of kleenax from the end table. As she was dabbing at her eyes, she felt the couch give way a bit as Thomas got up to go to the kitchen to retrieve their son. After a minute, both men came into the living room. John sat down across from them as Thomas retrieved his pipe.  
Thomas started the conversation, "Well son, we don't want to keep you from your vacation to the islands. We basically just wanted to let you know that even though our worlds are very different. We're still your parents and if there's anything you need to talk about, we'll be there to listen."  
John saw his dad pause for a bit, as if looking for words, then continued, "Your mother and I both treasure the honesty that we have with each other, which naturally extends to you. Please don't hesitate to talk to us, even about non-telepathic happenings."  
"I won't hesitate," he said.  
Jackleyn stepped in, "You're my only son John. I know you have a life that's more dangerous at times then your fathers. And as a mother I will tell you to find a more safe line of work. Although I wonder at times if you can considering the circumstances. But I will be here for you. Because I love you. Unconditionally."  
She got up and made John get up so she could give him a patented motherly hug. After a minute, she released him.  
"Have you got enough food for your vacation?"  
"Well, I was thinking about just sampling some of the food down there." John knew what was coming next. His mother shook her head.  
"Oh no. You never know what kinds of that strange tropical food will get you sick. I'm going to make you a light carryon food basket. Just in case." She immediately proceeded into the kitchen, "And I will not take no for an answer young man."  
John watched as she went into the kitchen to prepare a little something for him. As he turned around, he was suddenly embraced in a quick bear hug from his father. John was a little stunned, since he couldn't recall the last time his father had done that.  
For a little while afterwards they looked at each other. It was a wordless gesture but it said everything that could be said between a father and his son. John could see in his father's eyes the love and the pride that he had for him.  
Before he could say anything, the phone had picked that particular time to ring. Thomas went to it before it reached the second ring. He listened to the person on the other end for a bit and then handed it to John.  
"Sounds like the one called Kenny."  
John took the phone from his dad and put it to his ear.  
Jackleyn came out of the kitchen to find out what was going on. Thomas went up to his wife and ushered her to the kitchen. As he did, he could make out the interesting tidbits of the conversation that his son was having. Something about fresh coconuts that his friend Kenny wanted from the Carribeans. As he went into the kitchen he said a silent prayer up to his own dad. To look out for his grandson. And for the family. He also thanked him for being able to take the time out to talk to him when he was younger.  
Thanks Dad.  
Part 3  
Sept 25, 1973  
Kenny 

Kenny had just gotten off the phone with John when he spied his little sister Aisha writing in her diary in the reclining chair. He decided to have some fun and jaunted in front of her. In a flash he snatched the book from her and ran upstairs. Aisha yelled at her older brother to give it back and chased him into his room.  
Kartika Wilson was in the kitchen fixing up a meatloaf and stuffing, with a good helping of green beans when she heard her youngest child howl in frustration at her brother. The widowed mother of her two noisemakers let out an exasperated breath.  
"Children come down here now! Dinner is ready!"  
Kartika knew it would take another couple minutes for them to come down. Kenny enjoyed taunting his sister. And of late, she seemed to enjoy their time that they had together. She wasn't sure if it was because Kenny's attitude had really changed for the better this year or because of the news he gave her.  
He wanted to become an ambassador to Earth.  
She still couldn't seem to get over it. Kenny's fascination with America's space program, astronomy and anything else related to space exploration held a special place with him.  
Probably why he watches those Star Trek and Dr. Who shows so much, she thought.  
She also thought how lucky she had been to have such a family. Even though her husband of six short years had died almost eight years ago when Aisha was barely a month old. She still felt blessed.  
Still, it continued to worry her that Kenny was put in so much danger. Particularly recently with those strange aliens that were kidnapping children. It frightened her that there could be so much evil out there. From what her son had told her, a lot had happened in this past year. Oddly enough, it wasn't the fact that Kenny went on his own to help rescue them, but the fact that he had almost died himself when John and Stephen were shot by Rabowski in hyperspace. The fact the he had used his healing powers to their extreme to help his friends recover was noble, but she didn't want to lose another member of her family. Not again. The sudden entrance of her daughter caused her to come out of her thoughts.  
Aisha made a sound of approval of dinner, "Yummy. You cook so good mummy."  
She couldn't help but smile at her precious little jewel. It continued to amaze her how smart her daughter had been. Just recently a student teacher by the name of Elizabeth talked to her a couple weeks ago about how there were advanced programs that Aisha could take. Maybe even skip a grade. Kartika was delighted that Aisha got noticed by a dedicated teacher but steadfastly refused to have her daughter skip a grade. It wasn't that she didn't have confidence in Aisha, but she wanted her only daughter to have as normal a life as possible. Even though her daughter never said anything, she could tell that she was disappointed at her. She wanted to learn so much and so fast. Possibly a little too fast, which was one of the reasons for not wanting her to go to another grade level. One of her children living an extraordinary life was enough.  
"Did you think about what I said mum?" Kenny asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" asked a jealous Aisha, "Mum is going to say no, so there."  
"Oh shut up. You're just mad because I levitated you upside down over the toilet."  
Kartika had to literally cough and stifle a bit of laughter that was coming up. She would definitely have to give Kenny a lecture on the use of his abilities in the house again. She cleared her throat as she spoke.  
"Kenny, I told you not to use your powers in the house. Especially against you sister. Now apologize."  
Kenny groaned, "Do I have to?"  
Aisha had a wide grin on her face, "Yeah you do. And if it isn't nice enough, I'm going to tell her about what you did to the next door neighbor's dog."  
Kenny immediately shot his sister with a shocked expression, "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!"  
Kartika became stern, "Kenny, we'll talk about the dog later. Right now an apology would be nice so we can eat. Now."  
Kartika knew that when she used that tone of voice, no matter what her children were doing, they would listen. As Kenny muttered an apology to his sister, who promptly responded by sticking a tongue out at her brother, she said a silent prayer up to the heavens for the strength she would need to help make her decision.  
***  
It was an hour later as Kartika was finishing drying the rest of the dishes. Aisha had gone a few minutes earlier to start her homework while Kenny was waiting for his friend Stephen to come over. Kartika was going over the events that had happened just before dinner. It wasn't like her daughter to tattle on her brother like that. She was positive that it had to do with her decision about her skipping a grade. But she insisted on saying that she hadn't made a decision about Kenny's offer.  
As she put the last dish in the cupboard, she decided to go upstairs to discuss the matter with him. She soon discovered as she entered his room that he was looking up at the stars with his telescope that he had gotten last Christmas.  
"Look at this mum!" he said excitedly.  
She walked over to the window and peered through the telescope. She could just barely make out a satellite flying over the clear London night sky. She could hear Kenny's self-whisper of someday going out there.  
"My little one. It is fine that you have such dreams of flight and fancy. Which is fine for a twelve year old. But do you realize what an undertaking this would be for you if you decided to go now?"  
Kartika could tell that her son noticed the restrained concern she had for him. She could tell that he was searching for the right words to soothe and calm her fears.  
"Oh mum. I don't think ambassadors get into too much trouble. Besides, just reading up on some of the other Federation planets when they first sent their ambassadors, they went to a special school to learn many different things. I'll still be getting an education and learning about different cultures."  
Kartika reminded herself just how headstrong her son could be.  
Just like his father.  
Although she wondered a little guiltily if one of the reasons why Kenny was so admantant about leaving was because he wouldn't be left behind out of every so-called adventure that his friends had. She was about to ask that exact question when the doorbell rang.  
Kenny got up, exclaiming to her that it was Stephen. Before he left, he surprised her by giving her a warm hug. He then bolted out the room to meet his friend.  
Kartika sat on his bed as she heard the sounds of conversation coming from downstairs. As she went out his room and passed her daughters, an interesting thought came to her. If they wanted, they all could go up and see how the Trig operated. She wondered if they would allow Aisha to go to school as well. She always wanted what was best for her children and maybe this could be it. It was so apparent that both were very smart and she wanted to send them to a private school for a better education. It was just too expensive. But this Trig school had intrigued her. Maybe it would be a way to kill two birds with one stone. By having Kenny doing his hearts desire while Aisha was in the best type of school this Federation could offer. It was a scary thought but the more Kartika thought of this, the more it seemed to make sense.  
But what if they don't allow families up there?  
She paused as she let that question sink in. Would she be willing to give up her family so they could have the best education they would get? She didn't want to dwell on that question to hard, for fear that the answer her heart would give would be selfish.  
Well, they did say we all could go and check things out. I'll just have to make my decision then.  
Kartika looked in on Aisha, and then turned around to look downstairs at her son. Like any parent knew, eventually the birds would have to leave the nest and fly on their own. But she wasn't sure if she could let them go now. No matter how sensible it seemed. As always, she would weigh the advantages with the disadvantages and come out with the sensible answer. Whether she would have the strength and courage to accept it would be another story.  
Part 4  
Sept 25, 1973  
Stephen 

Stephen readjusted his tie for the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes. He looked around the room at the hustle of the waiters and waitresses of the London Broil Steakhouse. The aromas of half a dozen foods wafted through the well spacious dining room. They had been here for almost a half an hour waiting for Thomas Jameson. From what his mother had said, something went on in the lab that needed his immediate attention. Again. This wasn't the first time that his father had literally stood up his family because of something going on at the research facility. Stephen took a glance at his mother, who was noticeably upset. Stephen glanced around and noticed their waiter looking back at them. He had already come to the table three times, inquiring about their order. Each time his mother sent him back.  
"Do you want to talk mum?"  
"No I do not Stephen," she tersely responded.  
Barbara Jameson could see her son's disappointed look spread across his face. She knew that her son wanted to talk about all that had happened this past year. But there was still a part of her that wanted to deny all that had happened. Ever since this John had talked to her about Stephen and his emerging powers, she found that it was much easier to just ignore them. Just like she ignored her husband. It was just easier. And of late, it seemed both of them had been spending all their time in their own separate labs. Effectively leaving her all by her lonesome.  
A fast approaching figure came into her peripheral view and she turned in time to see her husband approach the table. He barely had time to sit down, when the waiter came up with a menu for him.  
Thomas thanked the waiter and looked around the table. He had a huge smile on his face. Ignoring the cold look his wife was giving him, he proceeded to explain why he was late.  
"I do apologize but we were on the verge of a breakthrough with our project. We made great strides this whole week with the cells. I wish I could explain more but what I can tell you is that our grant has been approved for another five years."  
The waiter had come around to see about their order. Thomas abruptly got up, digging for his wallet, he put some money on the table. Then he looked at Stephen.  
"I know we said we would talk about all thats gone on this past year, but the people at the lab really need everybody. There's stuff about the grant that we all have to know about. But it'll only be for a couple hours. We'll talk then, alright?"  
Stephen tried his best to hide the disappointment from his face, "Sure. Okay."  
Thomas Jameson gave his wife a peck on the cheek, "I'll make it up. I promise."  
She didn't say anything as he left the table and flew out the room.  
The waiter seemed undecided on what to do and the uncomfortable silence that followed afterwards. Barbara seemed to notice this and told the waiter that they would both have fish and chips and some tea.  
***  
They were ten minutes into their dinner when Stephen spoke up. Barbara could tell that he wanted to tell her so much about all that had happened since he received his abilities. But instead, as always, she changed the subject.  
"Stephen, you'll be going to high school next year. Have you thought about what kind of courses you'll be taking. I know you don't think that you need to worry about this now. But very soon your school days will be over and you'll have to worry about college and such."  
She looked straight at him. Her face betraying no emotion.  
Stephen looked at her uncomfortably, "I don't know mother. I'm only in eighth grade. I have almost another five years to think about it."  
"Okay. Fine. Have it your way." Barbara signaled the waiter to bring the check to the table. Although Stephen protested that he wasn't finished with his meal, she insisted that they leave.  
Once outside, she told him to be on his way to his friend Kenny's house. She could see the confused expression the boy had on his face and almost yelled at him to go, but held it in check. Anger would only cause her and her son to be more distant. At least that's what her psychiatrist said. Unfortunately she already felt alienated from her family. At one point, Stephen and her had been close, until he received his powers. At first she thought she could handle it. But she was able to eavesdrop on a couple conversations he had with his newfound friends. As she could read into it, they were the next step in mankind's evolution and the saps were destined for extinction. Hearing her son calling anyone who wasn't like him a sap distressed her. How could she raise a son who was already more smart and powerful than she was? It was just another nail that spiked into her depression.  
As she watched Stephen walk down the street, she thought back to a time when she wasn't like this. When she had a husband that came home every night to her and a son that needed her. Now they were going on to bigger and better things and had no need for her. She went to a telephone booth and called the number her shrink gave her. She only used it if she really felt useless, closed in. This was definitely a time. The voice at the other end was at once soothing and familiar. After a couple moments, she hung up the phone and hailed a cab. It would be another late night session.  
***  
It was after 10:30 p.m. when Thomas Jameson arrived home. Too much drink and partying had taken its toll on him. That and too much Lyta. She was such a flirt. Not just to him, but to all the male personnel on the project. Rumor also had it that she was even a little friendly with some of the females as well.  
Thomas walked up the stairs, trying to shake off the effects of the alcohol. He had really tried to be home in time to talk to Stephen. He opened the door quietly that led to his son's room. Stephen was already asleep. Thomas cursed himself for being caught up in the party atmosphere at work. Guilt began to creep into his alcoholic haze. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to him. Because of the new grant, he really wouldn't be home too much anymore. In fact, there would be times when he would be expected to stay there overnight as well.  
As he went to open the room to his bedroom, he received a locked door in response. Again. This was the sixth time in as many weeks that his wife had been doing this. He had evil thoughts as he thought about not paying anymore for her sessions with that shrink she was seeing. Ever since, she had been more demanding of his time and companionship. Not that he ever minded being with her. But the demands of his job were usually top priority.  
As he went to retrieve an extra blanket and pillow from the hallway closet, he was suddenly reminded of a question Stephen asked him about a good month ago. It was questions about how him and Barbara had met. As Thomas suspected from the questions, it was obvious that his son had a crush on somebody.  
Possibly that Hathaway girl. He thought.  
He couldn't remember her name, but he had met her once. It was after what Stephen would call later on the first Jedikiah incident. Her and an older boy named John talked to him about all that had happened with Stephen. He had managed to take the young man aside and asked him to look after his son. It seemed at the time that the young man was concerned for him. As if expecting him to be more surprised at what was going on with his son. Thomas had assured them that he knew all he needed to know. He knew that John would train him in his abilities, Stephen would learn much more from a lab that they regularly convened in and other responsibilities.  
I wish they could understand what I'm doing for the world! He thought out in frustration.  
What he knew was that they were that close to a major medical breakthrough. Something that would benefit all of humanity. As he laid on the couch and put the blanket around his shoulders, he realized that he wouldn't be seeing too much of Stephen. At least of the next month. With all the hoopla about the cells and the grant, there was just so much to do. He wasn't worried. Those odd friends of his would watch out after him.  
As Thomas went to sleep, soft footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs. A figure watched the sleeping form turn over. Stephen sat down on the first step and put his arms on his knees, head in between his fists. Frustration and anger threatened to overwhelm him. But it was the same, tired old story. He never realized the extent of his parents distance from him, or each other until tonight. A tear, ever so gently, dislodged from his lower eyelid and slid slowly down his cheek.  
Stephen sat there for a good five minutes before finally getting up to go back to his room. As he opened the door, he wondered how Carol had done with her parents.  
I'll bet they all did better than me. He thought bitterly.  
Stephen flung himself on the bed and within minutes, found himself in a restless sleep.  
Part 5  
Sept 28, 1973  
Carol  
It was 7:30 p.m. at the Hathaway house. Penelope Hathaway had gotten home late and fixed a quick supper. As of now, four of the five members of the Hathaway family were quietly eating their meals. The soft clatter of silverware was the only noise breaking the silence.  
It had been three days since Charles and Penelope had the talk with their daughter Carol. To Penelope, it seemed like it was only three hours. Or a lifetime, depending on how you looked at it. It was such a horrible night. And the worse part was that it took as little as five minutes to alienate their daughter. Thanks in most part to her husband Charles. He had been going on and on about their eldest daughter hanging around people who had the power to take over the world. The danger she was putting the family through and the constant danger she was putting herself in as well. Saying that all she cared about was her telepathic friends. Carol had retorted by saying she had a responsibility to all of humanity. Not just to telepaths.  
Penelope had tried to reason with her daughter. She told her that she understood why she felt like she did. Although in reality she could not. She realized that she never had something so special to fight for. She had basically done things all her life like she was supposed to. Do well in school. Go to college. Meet the man of her dreams there and get married and have children. All while trying to maintain a certain social status among her peers.  
Carol had continued arguing with her father and it was then and there that Charles had issued the ultimatum. Them or us. Penelope had never seen such a look of devastation in her daughters eyes as when she heard her father deliver that unfair choice. Before she could even remand her husband for saying that, Carol rushed out the house in tears. She hadn't been home since. Dana's squeaky little voice rang through her thoughts.  
"When is Carol coming home?"  
A small question but it was enough for everyone to stop eating for a little bit. Charles grumbled out a reply and left the table. An uneasy moment of indecisiveness swept across the table.  
Jennifer immediately gave her mother a dirty look and left the table, stomping upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and went to her desk. She sat down and immediately retrieved her "secret diary". It was here that she kept her privates thoughts and desires in.  
Sept 28  
Well diary. Looks like my bloomin' parents have done it again. Why do they have to be such squares? You would think that they would be proud that their daughter helped save the world and their other kid. Noooo, of course not. It wouldn't fit mothers social time or fathers strict adherence to a certain way life is supposed to go for his precious daughters. Speaking for myself, I hate it that they won't let me see Stephen. There is so much I want to say to him. God, he has the most adorable eyes. It drives me crazy. We haven't been able to even talk to each other over the phone. School is out of the question. Mr. and Mrs. Jail Warden are always there to pick me up and head straight home. I always thought my sister's powers were groovy. I don't understand why father and mother are bugging out about all this. How many kids can say their sister saved them from a bunch of aliens from another planet? I've never said this to anyone, not even Carol, but I hope that I become a Tomorrow Person. Then I could jaunt away whenever I wanted to. Just heard a noise in Carol's bedroom. I think she's back. Gotta go.  
Charles Hathaway sat in his den, leaning his chair up against the wall. He looked at the strewn rolls of film that were lying on the floor. The people at the BBC had requested some stock footage from some of his documentaries, to be shown along a special program dealing with how ordinary people were suddenly thrust into very non-ordinary situations. War for example. Charles had plenty of footage of that from around the world. Over twenty years of experience. Not like raising a young daughter. Sixteen years of practicing and applying what he knew and she was still as much a mystery today than when she was six. It was frustrating. He only wanted what was best for his eldest daughter.  
How could she get the best if she was constantly being attacked by some alien, or saving the world or ushering in yet, another telepath. She had her future to think about. And if that meant having to be stern with her, then so be it. But now he had effectively kicked her out, so how would she? First of all, she needed to be made to understand that what he said went in this house. No ifs, ands or buts.  
He remembered that's how it went in his home when he was a child. Father knew everything and his word was law. It helped him and his two brothers be the best in whatever their endeavors were. Charles liked to think of himself as not as stern as his father was. Sure he could be just as strict as his father, but Charles always prided himself on letting his daughters see a softer side of him. It wasn't as much as it should've, but it was enough for them. Charles sighed. Raising three daughters was radically different from raising three boys. And now, trying to raise a daughter who would be part of the harbinger of bringing in a new race of human. It was quite a task. A task that he felt he was not up to par at times.  
But how do you raise a girl whom you know will surpass you in every way? He thought.  
There were times when he could not help but be jealous of his own daughter. He knew he loved her but there were times when she needed to understand where he was coming from. Those were the rules. No exceptions. Or could there?  
Jennifer watched her sister pack a bag up of assorted articles of clothing.  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
Carol didn't face her, "I don't know. Until they start accepting me for who I am, I guess."  
"I do!" Jennifer exclaimed.  
A hard hiss came from Carols lips, "Shush. Not so loud. You want father and mother to hear us?"  
Jennifer thought about her next question carefully, "Are you leaving the planet for awhile?"  
Carol stopped packing to look at the fearful expression that was coming to her sister's eyes. She went to her and gave her a fierce hug. They clung to each other for a long time.  
Finally Carol released her, "I will in the next couple of weeks or so. The Galactic Trig wants us to go there for a little while so we can know what they do for the galaxy and all. But especially because they want someone here from Earth to be an ambassador. Learning everything they can so that one day, when the people of Earth are given an invitation to join, we'll be ready."  
Jennifer became excited, "Let me go!"  
"I can't Jennifer. It's only for telepaths."  
Jennifer was still confident, "Well who says I'm not going to become a telepath like you are? I'm just a couple more years away from the age that you first brokeout at."  
Carol could just smile at her sister's sureness. She went back to packing her last bag.  
"So have you told Warren yet?"  
"Told him what?" Carol asked warily.  
Jennifer made a face, "How you feel about him stupid."  
Carol came back with a heated retort, "Jennifer, I've told you a million times not to look in my diary."  
"I didn't have to look at your diary. When he was over during your birthday you kept making eyes at him."  
Carol grabbed both bags, "I was that obvious, huh?"  
"Are you ever going to tell him?"  
Carol shrugged, "I don' know. I think we're just better off as friends. Besides he has his routine. He knows what he wants in his life. I don't think I'm in those plans."  
Jennifer nodded agreeing for a change. Concern spreading over her face as she realized that her sister was moving out.  
"Try not to be gone too long, okay?"  
"I'll try not to be little sister."  
Jennifer stood back as her elder sister jaunted into thin air. As Jennifer went back to her other room, an odd thought occurred to her.  
Well, if she becomes ambassador, maybe I can have her room. Definitely possibilities. Either way big sister, take care and be well.  
I love you.  
Part 6  
Sept 30, 1973  
Warren  
Warren sat down across from Job. He looked at his one-time mentor, instructor and friend. For someone who had cancer, he seemed to be in fine shape. In fact he even retained his quirky sense of humor. Which, Warren suspected, would come in good stead after what he had just told and showed him.  
It took a lot to surprise and shock Job Atherton. A couple quick tours in both the Korean and the Vietnam War had hardened him to all sorts of atrocities and brutalities that humankind could inflict on his fellow man. It seemed the only thing that could surprise him, still, was the fact that a great many children could be neglected. It was one of the reasons why he opened up a dojo. Martial arts could have a very good effect on misguided children. Working in cooperation with the Chicago Police Department, he was able to lease out a building and have it filled with all sorts of educational and physical activities.  
He remembered a young angry child who had stepped inside one day in 68'. That youngster had a heck of a chip on his shoulder, and was very high off of drugs that he had been taking. A couple times he had tried to talk to him but the little one would just run off. One day, he saw the same child and to his amazement, the kid actually took a trophy off the rack and tried to runaway with it. Young Warren would have succeeded if not for the fast reflexes of his assistant.  
It would be later on in a pictureless room that Job spelled everything out for Warren. Stay off the drugs, get back in school, treat people with respect. In return, he would get a person he could count on. Someone to watch his back. Possibly even get trained in a martial art class. Warren rejected the offer twice.  
Job wasn't a fool. Even though Warren didn't want the offer, he put him up in his room anyway. And since he wasn't a fool, he was able to follow Warren to a secret place in downtown Chicago. It was there that Warren was finally able to change his mind. His friend had just overdosed and was lying dead in his arms, while the gang leader wanted to make an example out of him for leaving the pack. Job came in and literally beat the life out of the gang leader. Only the back-up of Chicago's finest prevented him from changing the young man's life permanently. After that, the healing of a 13 year old boy could begin.  
Job had literally took Warren under his wing to help him overcome his dependency. In time, Warren was able to look up to him and it was a tremendous feeling to actually have changed a child's life around. And not for the first time had Warren reminded him of his own son that he had so long ago. His life cut short in an auto accident. Not that it was any easier afterwards. Unfortunately it took a great tragedy for Warren and his friends to actually get a grip on life, accept it and move on.  
Well, it looked like Warren had definitely moved on.  
Moved to another plane of existence. Job thought sardonically.  
Having seen the telekinesis in action just now, it was all Job could do to remain in his seat. Before Warren went on, he interrupted him.  
"I don't think this John would appreciate you telling me about all this."  
"Well its not like you're going to spread the word everywhere. Besides I had to tell you. There's a lot that's happened to me since I've gotten these abilities."  
Job listened intently as Warren explained how his first month with his powers seemed okay. There were little things that made him stand out from the rest of the Tomorrow People, such as his aggression and being able to sense when another telepath was near. But of late, particularly since the Frakth incident and his meeting with the mysterious Kim Sterling, he could seem to sense an imbalance within himself. He was becoming more aggressive in his mannerisms, physically and with his words. He told him about his argument with John and his almost murderous rage against the Frakth when he thought they killed Kenny. It was like a darkness creeping up within him.  
Job remembered that darkness that Warren had. It was one of the reasons why he insisted on training him in martial arts personally. To help give him discipline and to use his mind in other ways besides fighting with the fist. No time was Warren put to that test than two years ago. His student had given in to that darkness and it almost consumed him. Unfortunately when he was able to literally claw his way out of the dark abyss, seven people were slain. Even though it wasn't his fault, Warren blamed himself for that terrible tragedy. And now to hear it rise up again within him. Job tried a different approach.  
"Well, if you think its your abilities causing this, have you stopped using them?"  
"I haven't used them since I jaunted here. Although I did get quite a headache afterwards. Oh, that's another thing. The headaches. They've been increasing in intensity on the same level as my abilities."  
Warren rubbed his head as a puzzled Job burrowed his frow, "What makes you think that?"  
"Well, everybody, including John is convinced that my abilities are way stronger than theirs. Kenny had the strongest telekinetics until I showed up."  
Job began thinking quick, "Okay, now hold on. What about this Sterling girl. She kept saying that you're like her in some way. Did she ever say what that was all about?"  
Warren snickered and shook his head, "Are you kidding? That eraser really blasted her brain. Besides, I get the feeling that even if she did know, she wouldn't have told me. The only thing I can think of is that she's from here also."  
"From here?"  
"Earth. She's also from Earth. She's been off-planet for four years. At least that's what the old goat from the Federation said." Warren thought back to the conversation on the monitor, "Called her his 'little lost lamb'."  
Job felt as if his jaw was going to drop to the floor. The Federation? Living off planet? For four years?  
"My God." It was all he could say, finally.  
Warren saw his one-time instructor wince in pain for a bit. He was halfway out of his chair when Job put a shaking hand up to him. Job bade him to sit back down.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. I have my own pains as you know. Getting back to the subject, she said that she had no clue of what she also was?"  
As Job listened to his former student, his mind flashed back to the time that he would find Warren sitting outside his room. In deep thought. After the terrible tragedy, Warren devoted a lot of time to graduating early so he could get some kind of scholarship and leave the streets. He had seen enough friends dying, enough bloodshed. There were times that Job could only marvel at the transformation that Warren had gone through. He noted that they were a lot alike in many ways. How they came of age in a time and place of great turbulence, and managed to somehow survive intact.  
The quick opening of a door shook him out of his revelry. It was Julie, looking very winded and frightened.  
"What's wrong Julie?"  
She could only stammer out the answer in gasps until Warren got up to calm her down. She caught her breath and tried again.  
"It's Roger. He's back with a couple people and they were surrounding Mark!"  
Job saw Warren leave with a quickness that suggested that something indeed was about to happen.  
"Julie please help me get to the door."  
Julie let him use her shoulder as she guided him to the door. The sound of a terrible ruckus was heard outside. As they came to the door, they watched in shock as the body of a teenager flew by them. Landing violently in some trash cans in the alley. As they came outside, they saw Mark laying next to the door, breathless. Julie gasped out his name and kneeled beside him. Mark kept saying he was fine. It was Warren they should go after.  
A terrified cry came from around the corner. Job started to walk toward where it was coming from when the blur of a screaming teenager trampled through, almost causing him to lose his balance. The tormented wails emanating from the teenager gave Job 'the willies', as he looked at him. Using his arms, it looked like he was trying to wipe off somethings from his body.  
But there's nothing there! Job had a panicked thought. Quickly rounding the corner, he saw Warren with a hand around Roger's neck, and actually lifting him off the ground. Job knew that he was using his power to levitate people, but what really scared him was the look that was on his former students face. It was entirely devoid of emotion. As Job came closer, he was able to make out what Warren was saying.  
".....you ever hurt my friends again, I'll make sure that you'll be drinking your food through your scrawny throat. Got it?"  
It seemed that Roger could barely shake his head in affirmation. Job was about to move in closer when suddenly a choked sound came from Roger.  
"Or maybe I'll just get it over with now and have you join Earl."  
"Warren! Stop it. Now!"  
The face that turned to Job was one of complete anger. And for a split second, Job had a very good feeling that Warren was going to let it out on him. But then the young, familiar face came back. It looked like he was confused for a bit. As if realizing what he was doing, Warren released Roger who dropped like a rag doll.  
Warren and Job just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say to one another. Julie and Mark came around the corner asking what happened. Job quickly responded with a short terse reply.  
"Nothing. Just taking out the trash. Right Warren?"  
All Warren could do was nod.  
***  
Oct 1  
Job watched as his star pupil was packing his bags. Job had inquired about Roger Jackson. Apparently the youngster was out on probation. Job couldn't blame Warren for what he was about to do to him. Considering the circumstances. It was the way his face and attitude had darkened. Job had never seen such anger and hatred come from him. He just hoped that when Warren got back to England, this John person and that Federation would be able to figure out all this. Something was definitely not right with all this.  
"Well, that's it."  
Job came up to his student, "So now you 'jaunt', out of here and you wind up in England eh?"  
"Yeah. Beats wasting time in an airplane."  
Warren was about to apologize for his behavior from yesterday when Job held up a hand. Even after all this time, he still knew his pupil.  
"You make sure and take care of yourself. Make sure those know-it-all mindreaders get you taken care of."  
Warren chuckled, "We can't read minds Job, and yes I will make sure. They got some high and mighty coming down from up above to mingle with us backwater natives. I'll be getting some answers then. But in the meantime, I'm going to try not to use my powers til then. Pending any alien invasion, purse snatchings or mysterious telepaths, I should be fine."  
Warren became somber, "You take care of yourself too, okay? Let me know when it's time and I'll be on the first jaunting pad out here."  
Job laughed outloud. He realized it was the first time he laughed like that in a long while. They gave each other a quick and powerful embrace. Then Warren stepped back, giving his former mentor his ole' lopsided grin. Job watched as Warren put on a rather strange looking belt around his waist. He then watched as he took out a small crystal.  
"I'm ready Tim."  
Warren continued to look at Job as he was jaunted from the room. It was very quiet in there afterwards. Job sighed inwardly. It was good to see the boy. But he became extremely worried about his well-being. So worried in fact that he was thinking that maybe it was time for a small getaway. And he always wanted to visit England. As he went to the phone to make a couple inquiries, he had the distinct feeling that Warren would need all the help he could receive. And he would definitely be there to see that he got it.  
Part 7  
Oct 2, 1973  
Warren materialized back in the lab. It was close to one o' clock in the morning. It had been good seeing Job again. Even though the man had lost some considerable weight, he still had retained his sense of humor. It was comforting to tell him at last all that had happened to him in the past two months. Unfortunately he couldn't get himself to talk about it with his friends, Julie and Mark. He really did but with all that had happened recently, he decided that the less people to know, the better off they would be. Although, he realized that they too, were no stranger to the dangers of the world either. He looked around in the dimmed lab that he had been calling home for the past couple of weeks. He knew that Tim was a meticulous cleaner, keeping everything in the lab as clean as possible, he had a feeling that the lab wasn't frequented that much this week.  
"Hi Tim."  
'Hello Warren. I trust everything went well in Chicago?'  
"Well, I met into some old friends and old enemies. But overall it went quite decent. Job, as usual, is downplaying the whole thing. The doctors say he has only six months left if he doesn't let them do any of the treatments they were talking about."  
Warren pulled up a chair as Tim had a cup of tea materialize on the table.  
"Stubborn old coot. And he wonders where I got it from."  
'I trust that by the way you're talking about Job, you have a deep respect for the man.'  
Warren took a sip of the hot tea, "I do."  
A new voice entered the conversation, "It's good to have someone to look up to."  
Warren's head turned to the sound of the feminine voice. It was Carol, wearing a very baggy sleeping shirt. Her blonde hair was in disarray and her voice sounded very sleepy.  
"Welcome back," she said tiredly.  
Warren got up and gave her a quick hug.  
"Hey Miss Petite. What's going on? Are you having a slumber party or something?"  
Carol sat down and explained to him all that had happened with her parents. It had been a very bad argument with her father, which prompted him to deliver an ultimatum. One that she called him on. She had been sleeping at the lab ever since.  
"Hope you don't mind a roommate."  
Warren gave her a sympathetic gesture, "That's really bad about what happened. I'm sorry. Although, you do have a lot of courage to stand up for your beliefs. Although you didn't want to wave off your dad and all, it took a lot of strength. I'm proud of you."  
Carol was unfazed by Warren's response although she did appreciate the gesture by giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.  
"I really don't feel proud of too much," she said as she sat back down.  
"Warren thought suddenly, "You want me to have a talk with them? Who knows, it might be easier coming from someone else."  
Carol looked at him as if actually considering it, but then shook her head in the negative way.  
"No. They know that you're one of us now. I don't think my father would even let you in the house."  
They sat in silence a bit until Warren told Tim to access the TV broadcast monitors in the States. Warren turned on the monitor as he told Tim what to find. A couple minutes later, the appearance of a rugged man, wearing a leather jacket and hat was fighting off a bunch of cowboys with a bullwhip. Laughing insanely. Carol had a very surprised look on her face.  
"What is that?"  
Warren smiled, "It's called 'the Adventures of Jersey Smith'. Kind of a cross between that one show Wild Wild West and Kung Fu. It's about this guy who travels the old west searching for a futuristic ball that has the power to get him back home. It's pretty lighthearted, tongue and cheek kind of stuff."  
Carol could only make a 'yeah, sure' kind of face. Warren noticed it right away.  
"Well it's better than what they have around here. I tried watching this one program called 'Upstairs and Downstairs'. From what I could gather it's about this rich family and their faithful servants. Boring."  
Carol looked up, "Tim, show Warren something on the teley that I like to watch."  
'Of course, Carol."  
The monitor went snowy for a bit and than a picture of a beautiful black horse came into view, running through a pasture. The Adventures of Black Beauty.  
Warren made a face at Carol who immediately responded by sticking her tongue out.  
"I happen to like this show. The main character, besides the horse is a young girl named Victoria Gordon, played by a wonderful actress named Judi Bowker."  
Warren rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm sure she is."  
The appearance of two figures materializing on the jaunting pad caught their attention.  
[This isn't over Carol.] Warren said.  
[Of course not Warren.] She replied back teasingly.  
Stephen and Kenny appeared.  
"Tim, did you get it?" Kenny asked hopefully.  
'Of course I did," Tim replied proudly, "You will have a perfect picture of the comet to show to you classmates on Wednesday."  
"You two are up awfully late," noticed Warren.  
"We were looking at the comet through his telescope. How did things go back in the States?" asked Stephen.  
Warren shrugged, "As well as could be expected. How were things back here. Your parents know what's going on in the next couple weeks?"  
"I'm sure they have a feeling," snapped Stephen.  
Warren took that as a bad sign. Geez, did anybodies parents handle this well?  
"What about you Kenny? How'd your mom respond."  
"Fine."  
Kenny was distracted by the picture on the monitor. Apparently Carol had taken the distraction to put on Black Beauty again.  
"Hey! I like this show!" Kenny said as he sat down and began to watch. Warren and Stephen looked at each other with obvious disgust on their faces. Carol could only smile.  
The figure of John materialized on the jaunting pad. The look of surprise on his face suggested that he wasn't expecting to find everyone here.  
"Surprise!" exclaimed Stephen.  
"Indeed. What's everyone doing here?"  
Carol didn't miss a beat and told John to grab a seat and watch TV. As John began to sit down, he asked Warren how everything went. Warren said he would explain later.  
'I also have some things to talk to you about as well John. I think you'll find it very interesting.'  
"Okay Tim."  
He looked back at the monitor, actually enjoying himself. Warren could not believe it. John was watching this British version of Lassie as well. Kenny picked up on his thoughts.  
[I happen to like horses too Warren. It's great how they get this one to do all these tricks and stunts.]  
Warren could only shake his head. He went back to the table as Stephen asked Tim to materialize a game of chess.  
[A game of chess ol' chap?]  
[Sure Stephen.]  
As Tim watched his children from above, he was happy that they finally were trying to enjoy themselves. It was a good feeling. He decided to hold off telling John about the data he had gathered on all their powers until much later in the day. There would be plenty of time for it.  
Epilogue  
He cursed at the controls for their failure to respond in time. The pilot knew now that he would not have much time. Even though he sent a scrambler to delay the signal that their biotronic computer and sent out, he had maybe seven days at the most. Seven days to put his plan into motion.  
He took out a well-worn disc from an overhead compartment. Not that he needed to read it. He knew all about what happened on this backwater world called Earth many thousands of years ago. He also took out a couple of time discs, stolen some years ago with the help of an alien named Neebor II. A descendent of his father who had come to Earth many decades earlier during it's second planetary war. With this Warren's help and similar abilities they would travel back in time approximately 10,000 years.  
But first he would have to study his subjects more in length. He had thought about just kidnapping the families of each telepath, but then they would be missed and would come under the scrutiny of the planets police force. No. Subterfuge and subtlety would be the name of the game. Their strengths and weaknesses. Their habits. No easy task considering that he only had a small window of days to do it in. But he had known enough to put one plan in motion. He looked at his chronologer. Another fifteen minutes. That should use up most of the cities law enforcement.  
He laid back in his chair. Confident that within days, he would change history. He smiled within himself.  
Damian the Hero. Savior of the viopathic empire.  
The End


End file.
